the_originals_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Klaus and Dianna
This page is dedicated to the relationship between the Original Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson, and the Original Immortal Tribrid, Dianna Mikaelson. The two are half-brother-and sister-in-laws to each other through her marriage to his maternal half-brother, Elijah. The two view each other as brother and sister due to the closeness of the family. History 2012 Klaus first met the 16 year old Dianna at her cousin and his daughter's mother's wedding at his home on December 31st, 2012. He did not warm to the young woman very quickly due to her being a Werewolf-Witch Hybrid and reminding him of his first wife, whom he had tragically lost many years before. 2013 When Dianna's mother suggests that Dianna remain in New Orleans to be with her pack and be around more who are more like her, at her cousin Hayley's insistance she moves into the Mikaelson Compound where she is put in consistent proximity to Klaus, due to it being his home. He eventually seems to start to warm to her, noticing that she is very different from his first wife. He even starts to encourage her relationship with his elder brother, even providing the money for Elijah to purchase a engagement ring. When the two become engaged, he is among the first to congratulate them. She has enough respect for him and his power that she advises her cousin against her plan to run away with Klaus' daughter. She is later a victim of the Crescent Curse placed on Hayley and the Crescent Werewolf Pack after Hayley attempts to take Hope away. When the Curse is lifted and Dianna has been shown to have been made ill by the exposure, when he attempts to apologize for his actions she tells him that she cannot fault a father for attempting to protect his relationship with his daughter. She even counsels her fiancee to reconcile with his brother by reminding him who invoked Klaus' rage even knowing his revenge would be biblical. When Klaus attempts to defend Elijah's attending the Strix party with Hayley without telling Dianna, Dianna thinks he is simply honoring the code to smooth things over for his brother and tells him to save his breath before snapping his neck. This strains their relationship for a number of days after she returns to the Compound. Klaus is seen being bossed around by the 17 year old while she decorates his home for Christmas. He states that she is lucky she is a sister to him or he would not tolerate such behavior in his home. She responds that hardly a year ago he despised her and that now he was calling her a sister. He laughs and says that anyone who makes his brother so happy was a welcome addition to the family. He later gives her the keys to a new luxury car as a Christmas gift. When she is killed for the first time and her heart is sent to the Compound in a box, Klaus vows revenge on the family responsible. He later encourages her to complete the transition, reassuring her that being a Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid as she was thought to become was not so awful. He later helps keep her from attacking her sister when she falls into her bloodlust immediately after becoming a vampire, and is shocked to find that her ability to use magic has remained. He is later best man at her wedding to his brother and welcomes her officially to the family in his toast. He also helps keep her safe by keeping her survival a secret from the rest of the world who may have targeted her due to her unique nature. 2014 Klaus helped Dianna learn how to adjust to being the first of her kind, as he had been the first of his kind at well. She later attempted to help rescue him from the Strix Coven when they captured him and Elijah and attempted to help prevent them from completing the desiring spell. When they were unfortunately successful she helped him disappear so that he and his daughter could be safe from legions of enemies that had came to attempt to kill him. She hugged him when he returned home after Finn was bitten. She later helped deliver his second daughter and recognizing that he was in an emotional state that made him ill prepared to take care of his premature daughter and cared for her for him. She later helped him when he took down Lucien by helping hold Lucien down for Freya to perform the Reversal Spell on his Upgraded Original Vampire nature. She attempted to convince him to forgive Elijah after he murdered Marcel. Klaus later entrusts his younger daughter to Dianna's care. When he is stabbed with Papa Tunde's Blade she attempted to try to steal his body back before he was bricked up but failed in her attempt. 2019 She assisted in his rescue from Marcel's dungeon. She helped her husband support Klaus' body weight as they travelled through the tunnels and drainage pipes back to the rest of his family. She also showed him pictures of his younger daughter on her phone, and he thanked her for all of her care. She gave him bloodbags. 2027 Category:Relationships